The Story of Lucy and Jessie
"The Story of Lucy and Jessie" is the 104th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Carlos and Gaby attend Bradley's funeral. Gaby doesn't want to stay because people are prying for information on Bradley's murder. Carlos tells Gaby that he cannot leave early because most of the people at the funeral are his co-workers and Gaby reminds him that Bradley fired him but Carlos also reminds Gaby that he was killed eight hours later. Before the funeral begins, Carlos is approached by Owen Johnson, the CEO and tells Carlos that Bradley called him to discuss Carlos and before he had a chance to return the call, Bradley was dead so Owen believes Bradley wanted to promote Carlos not knowing it was his job he would be promoted to. Lynette is having a hard time trying to land a job so she asks Gaby if could talk to Carlos and put in a good word for her, however; Gaby doesn't think it would be a good idea. Carlos hires his ex-roommate Lucy Blackburn and Gaby is fine with it at first but grows jealous so she demands Carlos hire Lynette. Through Lucie, Lynette figures out why Gaby hired her and as long as Lynette gets her $100,000 salary she will continue to be Gaby's spy. Meanwhile, Edie goes to the local newspaper to dig up information on Dave's family and learns that Dave had a daughter that was killed in the same crash as his wife. Later, Edie asks Dave how he feels about children and he tells her that a "friend" of his had a daughter he loved who died in a car crash and part of him died with her and lives his life wondering what she would've looked like and how old she would've been, so Dave tells her he would never want a child as it wouldn't be worth it. Back at the newspaper, an intern finds an article revealing that Mike would not be charged in the deaths of Lila and Paige Dash but is told to wait until tomorrow to give it to Edie. While talking to Gaby and Susan, Bree discovers they both have had things go missing and Gaby believes that it was Juanita. Bree quickly drives off and when Orson comes home, he finds that Bree has put all the stuff he stole on the table and demands to know why the stealing is still going on and thinks it would be a good idea to see a therapist. Bree tells Orson that he is no longer allowed to go into any of the neighbor's houses. Bree puts all the stuff he stole into her bag and makes an excuse to enter the neighbor's homes and secretly puts everything back, unfortunately she places Mrs. McCluskey's Mexican statue on Gaby's table and Gaby believes it was Juanita so she cancels her party and then Juanita accuses Bree, who tells Gaby that putting her to bed without supper would be a suitable punishment. As she is leaving Gaby's house, Bree sees Orson coming out of Bob and Lee's and after she catches up to him she sees that he stole one of their mugs. At therapy, Orson lets the therapist know that the stealing is something that Bree cannot control and that makes him very happy. Dave is all set for the camping trip but Mike tells him that Katherine won't be making it because she has to do her taxes. Mike tells him it would be a lot more fun without a woman there. Dave goes to see Katherine and tells her the reason he wanted her to go is because he doesn't have many friends so when he saw Mike's life change he wanted to get to know Katherine more so she agrees to go on the camping trip. When Katherine asks Dave if he really thinks she made an impact on Mike's life, he replies "Absolutely, if anything happened to you, it would destroy him." At the end of the episode Dave, Katherine, and Mike drive off onto their camping trip. Susan learns that Jessie will be evaluating her throughout the week so she invites Jessie over, hoping to get a good evaluation. During the evening, Jessie takes Susan's intentions the wrong way and gives Susan a kiss before leaving. Susan lets Jessie know that she was only doing that because she wanted a good evaluation. In the end, Susan tells her that she wants to be there for Jessie as a friend. Trivia The title comes from the song of the same name from the Stephen Sondheim musical Follies. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5